Love of an Accent
by Parvatti
Summary: In reply to a challenge... A short oneshot of Hermione and Seamus.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, still don't, and I'm afraid I never will, If I had my way though, Ron and Hermione would've been together since day one…**

a/n This is in response on a challenge…

The rules were as followed:

Take an unusual pairing,

Must have a paranoid theory.

Must have the following sentences:

Is that cheese I smell?

Hah, now you owe me a cookie

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The love of an accent.**

Hermione had swooned when she first heard his voice, it had been at the house table, just after they had been sorted. The delicious accent had nearly been the death of her. Now, almost 7 years later she could still get all dreamy when she heard him.

"Now Seamus, play fair, I'm trying to teach you a game here and your not helping playing unfair the entire time." Dean scoffed his friend. "what are you talkin about?" the Irish boy asked with a smirk on his face, "I ain't playing unfair." Dean coughed, "That's four, not five." Seamus got a fake weird look in his eyes looking at the cards laying on the table. "You can't have more then 4 A's in the game you know." He claimed annoyed.

"owh bugger this,' came Seamus reply. "Let's play exploding snap, at least I get that game." Dean threw his hand in the air, the cards scattering all around the common room. "okay, I give up, you are hopeless."

Seamus smirked again. "I know."

Hermione had been sitting quietly in a chair the entire time they had been playing, pretending she was reading a book, whereas in reality she had been eavesdropping on them the whole time.

Luckily Harry and Ron were at quidditch practice, so they wouldn't disturb her in her favourite pastime as of lately; listening to 'his' voice.

"Hey, Boys, could you quiet it down a little? People are trying to get work done here.' she belittled them, they both responded, one with "What people? we are the only ones here." that was Dean. and Seamus came at the same time with: "HAH! Now you owe me a cookie!"

Realisation suddenly flew in Hermione's eyes and she groaned "owh, gosh, I can't believe I forgot!"

"I sure didn't." Said Seamus, smirking for the almost 20th time, and each of them was killing Hermione.

At the beginning of the school year, when Hermione got her Head girls badge, the boys had made her promise something, They would minimise the breaking of rules, and she would not complain about anything. both on punishment of cookies.

"come on, let's go to the kitchen, Hermione owes us cookies." Seamus said to Dean, "Coming right up."

Hermione sighed and shut her book. Knowing he had been waiting for her to give in.

The three of them left the common room Hermione noticed to her regret, she had hoped Dean wouldn't come with them, so she could finally spend some time alone with her long time standing crush Seamus Finnigan.

When halfway to the kitchens Hermione looked at her watch, and got a smirk of her own on her face. Seamus immediately cringed, whatever the reason was, it wasn't good.

Hermione looked at them and said "now you owe me a cookie to, have you noticed the time? we are out past hours, we are breaking the rules."

"great," dean groaned, but soon they heard something, and Dean recognized the voice of his long time girlfriend Padma, being very eager to spend some "quality time" with her, he waved his arm, and said, "bye guys, cya tomorrow" and stormed off in the direction of the voice without further explanation.

Hermione was finally alone with Seamus, something she had hoped would happen for a long time. They continued their way to the kitchen, when Seamus started talking. "my, my, who would've guessed, the two of us, alone at night, on a secret trek to the kitchen, what wouldn't Ron say." "Ron?" Hermione asked confused, "what does he have to do with this?" "owh, come on,' Seamus answered, a bit paranoid. don't tell me you didn't hear? Everyone at school is expecting the two of you to get together." "pfff, yeah, well, everyone except us." Hermione answered. Looking at his unbelieving face she said "Come on, imagine that, Ron and me together? what kind of a relationship would that be? were arguing the entire time already... I'm getting quite sick of that theory anyway, I really am interested who got that into their minds... I'd like to give them a piece of mine..."

Seamus smiled; that had been exactly what he was hoping to hear.

Being thankful it was dark Hermione had a huge blush on her face, just from seeing him grin like that.

5 minutes of silence later they arrived at the kitchen. Seamus tickled the pear and they were planning on stepping in, Hermione first. she sniffed. "is that cheese I smell?" She backed off immediately, bumping straight into Seamus, together they tumbled out of the portrait hole. now she was lying underneath him, feeling every part of his body press into hers. She was bright red now. Seamus was laughing at her. and asked "what do you have against cheese?" Hermione looked at him darkly. "have you ever tasted it? It's the single most disgusting thing on this planet."

While saying this, Hermione noticed that Seamus still hadn't moved, and was still lying on top of her, her blush intensified.

suddenly they both heard a voice above them, and they looked up. "well, well, what do we have here." Filch was standing directly in their line of vision. Hermione did something she had never done before, she cursed. Before she realised "Shit." had left her mouth, drawing both Seamus's and Filch's open.

They both looked at her surprised, Seamus even looked proud. Filch was so shocked he just stood there. Gaping like a fish. "Get to your common rooms, NOW!" was the only thing he could say, Hermione and Seamus jumped up and ran up the stairs, when they were two floors up, Seamus grabbed Hermione's arm, and she jumped.

"Relax" he said. "he's not coming after us, he was way to shocked." Hermione blushed again, and then realised that she had never blushed as much in her life as that evening alone. Seamus said, intensifying his accent. "you should do it more often, the cussing I mean," he corrected himself to avoid any wrath. "it makes you sexy." Hermione tried to run, being afraid he could feel her blushing. but instead of hitting the stairs, she bumped her head against Seamus's and before either of them noticed, they were kissing each other, hands snaking around hips and necks.

Both were oblivious to the two voices coming up the stairway. "I wonder what happened to Filch" came Ron's laughing voice. "Do you think he even noticed we were there?" Harry wondered. "peh, as if, he was way to shocked about something, I wonder what though." pondered Ron. "wait a minute." Harry said suddenly. He almost stood paralysed on one of the stairs, grabbing Ron, "do you see that?" "where?" "At the window, in the moonlight, isn't that Hermione? and who's that with her? S-s-Seamus?" Harry stuttered. he got even more confused when saw Ron's reaction. Like everyone, he had expected them to be a silent couple, but Ron smiled and said:

"Finally."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n that was it, I know it's short… but it couldn't be helped.


End file.
